


Remedy My Troubles

by JustifiedDream



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Feel free to recommend types, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Not all characters are actively written about, Other, Please don't hurt me-, Q-Q I just want to show my bby some love, Trying to include as many different types of therapy that I can, or correct misinformation, rather they are mentioned through out the chapter(s), this is my first actual fic, undefined relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustifiedDream/pseuds/JustifiedDream
Summary: Zenyatta specializes in all therapies, allowing him to aid those that are less responsive to mainstream treatments to find their inner peace at their own pace. This is Reader finding tranquility with Zenyatta through those methods, feel free to comment ones that I have not added or plan to add.





	1. ☯List☯

This chapter is a list of all the therapy types that I:  
1.) Have an idea for  
2.) Is in the works  
3.) Has been requested  
If you don't see a method of healing on the list, comment below and I'll be sure to either add it or get back to you on why I can't!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
_**Anger Management**_  
_**Animal Assisted Psychotherapy**_  
_**Art Therapy**_  
_**Movement Therapy**_  
_**Positive Psychology**_  
_**Hydro/ Aquatic Therapy**_  
_**Dream Work**_  
_**Wilderness Therapy**_  
_**Yoga Therapy**_  
_**Trauma Relief Unlimited**_  
_**Sport / Fitness Psychotherapy**_  
_**Shamanic Journeying / Psycho Shamanic**_  
_**Self-Acceptance Training**_  
_**Neuropsychology** _  
_**Music Therapy**_  
_**Holographic Memory Resolution**_  
_**Healing Touch**_  
_**Soul-Centered Psychiatry**_  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	2. Holographic Memory Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HMR ( Holographic Memory Resolution) is based on the premise that, when we experience a traumatic event the memory of that event is instantly stored, both physically and mentally. This occurs to protect us from being completely overwhelmed by the experience in that moment. Ideally, once the danger has passed and the traumatic event is over we can process what happened and deal with it effectively. HMR enables individuals who have experienced trauma to access memories of these past experiences and heal from them without becoming re-traumatized or overwhelmed by painful feelings.

*Work In Progress, will be updated soon!*


End file.
